The Host Club Chat Room
by Shinigami Ruler
Summary: What kind of conversations to the hosts have afterschool. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

How the chat room between the

Kyoya: Haruhi, you still have to pay of your debt. You understand that correct.

Haruhi: Yeah I know I have about 200 yen. So I should be good,

Kyoya: Actually you have 10,000 yen to pay back. Since you were sick those two days and the guest that requested you left.

Haruhi: It isn't my fault I was sick.

Kyoya: Actually it is since you don't know how to take care of yourself perfectly.

Haruhi: That's true.

~Karou and Hikaru were added to the conversation~

Karou: Ding Dong!

Hikaru: Were here!

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

Hikaru: Who added him!

Tamaki: HARUHI! WHY WHERE ARE YOU!

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Haru-chan! Wanna have some cake tomorrow!

Haruhi: Sure Honey-Senpai

Kyoya: You guys are distracting me from my work

Hikaru: Haruhi

Karou: Tomorrow you're going to model for us our moms new fashion line!

Honey: No! Haru-chan already agreed to have cake with me. Right Haruhi.

Haruhi: I did say that.

Hikaru: No fair!

Karou: This is more important then cake!

Honey: Cake is more important then clothes! Right Takashi.

Mori: Yeah

Tamaki: Stop fighting over Daddy's little girl!

Tamaki: MOMMY!

Kyoya: Yes Daddy!

Tamaki: THEY ARE BOTHERING HARUHI!

Kyoya: Haruhi is a brave little girl. She can fend for herself.

Karou and Hikaru: Yeah Boss! Haruhi doesn't need you around to help her all the time.

Haruhi: They are speaking the truth!

Honey: So tomorrow your going to have cake with me and Takashi! See you tomorrow!

Mori: Yeah

~Honey left the conversation~

~Mori left the conversation~

Kyoya: I have work to do.

~Kyoya left the conversation~

Haruhi: I got to go study.

~Haruhi left the conversation~

Tamaki: HARUHI!

Tamaki: Hello?!

Tamaki: Anybody there~!

Tamaki: Fine! I have stuff to do to!

~Tamaki left the conversation~

~The chat room is currently empty~


	2. Chapter 2

~Kyoya was added to the conversation~

~Haruhi was added to the conversation~

~Tamaki was added to the conversation~

~Mori was added to the conversation~

~Honey was added to the conversation~

~Karou and Hikaru have been added to the conversation~

Honey: Haru-chan! There wasn't school today! So we couldn't eat cake!

Haruhi: Sorry Honey Senpai.

Hikaru & Karou: We can still come visit so you can try on our moms fashion line!

Haruhi: I think I will pass with that offer.

Tamaki: How about we all go visit Haruhi today!

Honey: YAY! That will be great! I will bring cakes. Are you coming Mori?!

Mori: Yeah.

Karou: And me and Hikaru will bring the clothes

Kyoya: I might as well pitch along.

Haruhi: Guys. I never said you can come! I have tons of stuff to do!

Hikaru: Don't worry we won't be a burden! You just got to try on the clothes and we will be on our way.

Karou: Yeah. What is more important than clothes!

Haruhi: HOMEWORK!

Honey: And all you really have to do is eat some cake! I brought your favorite! Strawberry cake!

Tamaki: Don't worry Haruhi my dear! I won't those outcasts anywhere near you! (A/N Who loves the twins?!)

Hikaru: Oh come on boss. You're a bigger pervert than we are!

Karou: Yeah. Always wanting to go to Haruhi's house just to see her!

Tamaki: WHAT!

Tamaki: MOMMY! THEY'RE BEING MEAN TO ME!

Kyoya: I'm sorry to hear that _daddy._

Haruhi: You guys are such idiots.

Honey: So when can we stop by!

Mori: Yeah

Kyoya: What time as well?

Tamaki: Please be soon!

Hikaru & Karou: We want to see you!

Haruhi: Tomorrow after school. Just don't cause a seen when you come to my house.

Kyoya: We know. We have been to your house before.

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Tamaki: Ehh, Haruhi's dad….

Ranaka: Hello! I hear you guys are coming to visit.

Kyoya: Hello. Mr. Fujioka sir.

Ranaka: Hello Kyoya! How have you been.

Kyoya: Good sir thank you.

Honey: Hello Haru-chans dad!

Ranaka: Hello Takashi. Hello Mitskuni.

Mori: Hi

Ranaka: _Tamaki! _Are you going to be coming tomorrow as well!

Tamaki: Yes s-sir. I will be attending the visit to your house tomorrow.

Ranaka: Well than! I am going to be attending with you guys!

Honey: YAY!

Mori: Yeah

Hikaru: Awesome

Karou: Nice

Kyoya: Good to hear.

Haruhi: So, dad how was your day.

Ranaka: Good dear! How was yours!

Haruhi: Good.

Kyoya: Well I have work to do. Bye

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: I have to go order the cake! Bye!

Mori: Bye

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation

Hikaru: We got to go get the clothes ready!

Karou: See ya!

Haruhi : I never said I will try on the clothes!

~Karou and Hikaru have left the conversation~

Ranaka: I'm heading home Haruhi. Bye

Haruhi: I might as well start studying. Bye

Tamaki: I don't want to be left all alone again!

~Ranaka has left the conversation~

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

~Shinigami Ruler was added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Stay tuned for the next conversation these hosts have. With a little twist. Read to find out what the twist is! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	3. Chapter 3

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Takashi!

Mori: Yes Mitskuni

Honey: I need help carrying all of these cakes!

Mori: Okay

Haruhi: How many cakes did you get that you need Mori to help you?

Honey: About 6 dozen cakes.

Haruhi: WHAT!

Honey: Yep! 1 dozen for when we come and visit you. And then 5 dozen for my house!

Karou: Wow Honey you really do like cake!

Hikaru: When do you eat these cakes?

Honey: I eat these caked two days a week. Tuesday and Thursday.

Kyoya: You sure do have a sweet tooth.

Tamaki: How many cakes do you eat each night.

Honey: About three!

Haruhi: WHAT!

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: That's a lot of cake for one night?

Kyoya: Hello Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: Hi Kyoya!

Tamaki: What is the author of this series doing in out chat room?

Shinigami Ruler: I have my ways.

Honey: Would you want to have cake with me! Shini-chan

Shinigami Ruler: Sure Honey.

Haruhi: But why are you in our conversation.

Shinigami Ruler: Because I want to talk to my favorite host club!

Hikaru & Karou: Your pretty cool!

Shinigami Ruler: Awe! Thanks twins!

Shinigami Ruler: Mori, do you want to be able to talk more in these conversations?

Mori: Yeah

Shinigami Ruler: Okay! Well then next conversation you guys have, you will be talking tons more!

Mori: Okay.

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Ranaka: So what you all talking about!

Shinigami: How Mori is going to talk more in the next conversation you guys have!

Ranaka: Omg! It's the author of this series! *Fixes hair*

Shinigami Ruler: Hi.

Haruhi: Hi dad. How was work today!

Ranaka: Uh..good. How was your day sweety?

Haruhi: Good. The twins kept bothering about there visit today!

Karou: We were not!

Hikaru: We were politely telling tou that we couldn't wait to see you in our moms fashion line.

Shinigami Ruler: I would so love to fashion for you guys!

Shinigami Ruler: But sadly. I bet I won't like one of the clothes and refuse to put them on.

Hikaru & Karou: WHAT!

Tamaki: Wow! I like this author!

Kyoya: Yeah. She is willing to speak her mind.

Haruhi: Whoa!

Honey: Shini-chan, your awesome!

Mori: Yeah!

Ranaka: Shinigami Ruler! What do you think about all of us!

Shinigami Ruler: Well, Kyoya you're a little Shadow King. Which I adore!

Shinigami Ruler: The twins are mischievous and I like how they play pranks on people.

Shinigami Ruler: Mori is quiet most of the time. Which I say is annoying. But agreeable.

Shinigami Ruler: Honey! Your so adorable! You're the cutest little thing!

Shinigami Ruler: Haruhi, you're the normal type. Which I can understand is a good personality for you.

Shinigami Ruler: Ranaka, your awesome! Coolest dad I bet a girl can have!

Shinigami Ruler: Tamaki, you're a prince that is always trying to get his way out of problems by using your charm. You like Haruhi which is not bad. You treat her like your daughter. When really you are a idiot that I adore so much!

Tamaki: Thanks. I think?

Haruhi: Thanks.

Honey: Thank you!

Mori: Yeah

Kyoya: Uh, yeah thanks,

Ranaka: Thank you Shinigami Ruler!

Hikaru & Karou: We should pull a prank on someone together one day.

Shinigami Ruler: I would love that twins.

Shinigami Ruler: Sorry guys but I think it's about to end this conversation. Especially how Haruhi has to get ready for your arrival!

Haruhi: That's right! Bye

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Kyoya: Bye

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Ranaka: I need to get there to help Haruhi. Bye.

~Ranaka has left the conversation~

Tamaki: I'm going to go too!

~Tamaka has left the conversation~

Honey: Got to get the cakes there! Bye!

~Honey left the conversation~

Mori: Bye Shinigami Ruler…!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Karou & Hikaru: We're leaving! Bye~

~Karou and Hikaru have left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Did you guys figure out the twist yet. Well I hope you do! Next update will be about…well your just going to have to wait and see! I think I should go to! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	4. Chapter 4

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi has been added to the conversation~

~Ranaka has been added to the conversation~

Haruhi: Hi everybody!

Mori: Hi.

Haruhi: How was everybody's day?

Mori: My day was good.

Honey: I had a lot of sweets!

Kyoya: I still have work to do.

Tamaki: My day was perfect!

Karou: It was an okay day.

Hikaru: I agree with Karou.

Ranaka: I was busy all day!

Kyoya: Can I get back to my work?!

Haruhi: What ever Shadow King.

Kyoya: Bye.

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: Kyo-chan is no fun!

Karou & Hikaru: Yeah! He never is any fun!

Mori: When has Kyoya ever been fun and enthusiastic!

Ranaka: But he is informational and a hard studier!

Haruhi: Like me! I study everyday! Right dad!

Ranaka: That's right sweety!

Tamaki: My daughter is always doing her best!

Shinigami Ruler: Yeah Haruhi! Your pretty good! Good enough that your grades are high enough to let you stay in Ouran.

Haruhi: Thanks guys!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey Mori!

Mori: Yes Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: I was wondering what your favorite color is?

Mori: I like more of a dark blue color.

Shinigami Ruler: I like the colors blue and green!

~Private conversation~

Honey: I think we should leave Takashi and Shini-chan to talk alone!

Tamaki: I agree!

Karou: Sure.

Hikaru: Yeah.

Haruhi: Okay.

Ranaka: Got it!

~End of Private Conversation~

Honey: I have to go!

~Honey left the conversation~

Karou & Hikaru: We need to go help our mom with something

~Kaoru and Hikaru left the conversation~

Tamaki: See you guys later!

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

Haruhi: I got to go study!

~Haruhi left the conversation~

Ranaka: Gotta go bye!

~Ranaka left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well it looks like it's just you and me Mori.

Mori: Yeah….

Shinigami Ruler: So, you and Honey are pretty close. It's like a older brother, younger brother relationship.

Mori: Yeah.

Shinigami Ruler: Come on Mori. You don't have to be so quiet around me! Were buddies right!

Mori: Yeah. I know. It's just I originally don't speak a lot anyway.

Shinigami Ruler: Well start talking about yourself! I want to learn more about you!

Shinigami Ruler: How about you tell me three things about you and I will tell you three things about me! Deal!

Mori: Deal

Mori: When I am at home during the weekends I like to practice my martial arts.

Shinigami Ruler: Over the weekend I like to do anything anime related!

Mori: I don't talk as much as a normal person.

Shinigami Ruler: I talk a lot to people!

Mori: I think that your pretty.

Shinigami Ruler: *Blushes*

Shinigami Ruler: Uh….I don't know what to say. I'm sorry.

Mori: It's fine. I need to go anyway.

~Mori left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: OMG! Guys, Mori just said I was pretty! What should I do! I need your guys help me! Please review what I should say to him! Or what should I do at all!

Next conversation will be about….well you will have to wait and see! Thanks for reading! Got to go! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room is now empty~


	5. Chapter 5

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Mori: Hey Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: H-hey Mori..

Mori: About what I said last time…

Shinigami Ruler: Mori..

Mori: No. listen. I really like you and I think you're so pretty. You are funny, amazing and cool. I am so glad that we met each other. I like talking to you and that is what I like about you!

Shinigami Ruler: Mori. I like you too. But, I can't take you away from all of your fans. All of us Mori-Lovers can't just keep you. We have to all share you.

Mori: I see.

Shinigami Ruler: I'm really sorry.

Mori: No it's cool. I just want you to know that I will never meet another girl like you ever.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay..

Mori: But we can be friends right!

Shinigami Ruler; Of course! Really, good friends!

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Hey Takashi! Hey Shini-chan!

Shinigami Ruler: Hey!

Mori: Hey.

Honey: Hey Shini-chan! Do you want to join me and Mori at eating cake?

Shinigami Ruler: Sure! I would love that!

Honey: Okay! Let's go! Coming Mori!

Mori: Yeah.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay, I'm coming over now!

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation~

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room is now empty~

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sorry that this chapter is so short! I am just having a case of writers block! But hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks,**

**Shinigami Ruler**


	6. Chapter 6

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Honey: Takashi?

Mori: Yes.

Honey: Do you like Shini-chan?

Mori: /.\

Honey: Come on! Tell me!

Mori: A little.

Honey: YAY!

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Waz up guys!

Mori: Hey

Honey: Hi Shini-chan!

Shinigami Ruler: Do you think we should add Kyoya and bother him…along with the twins~!

Honey: Yeah!

Mori: Sure

~Kyoya has been added to the conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Ding Dong! HEY YOU GUYS!

Hikaru & Karou: Hey Shinigami! How's it been?!

Shinigami Ruler: Good!

Kyoya: Why am I in this Chat Room again?

Shinigami Ruler: Because I felt that me, Honey, Mori, Hikaru and Karou could bother you! So I added you!

All (except Kyoya): BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH DING DONG APPLESAUCE CHERRY COKE PIE! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH DEMON KING IS GETTING ANGRY! HAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoya: That sure is annoying. But did you guys forget that I could just leave.

Hikaru & Karou: And did you forget that Shinigami can add you back in as many times as you leave!

Kyoya: Well I am taking my chances by leaving!

~Kyoya left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: I don't feel like adding him back him. He isn't really fun anyway.

Honey: TRUE!

Mori: Yeah

Hikaru & Karou: Well we gotta go. Something our mom need us to do.

Everyone else: Okay bye!

~Hikaru and Karou left the conversation~

Mori: Hey Shinigami?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes?

Mori: Uhhh….

Honey: *In his mind* UH OH! He's choking on his words!

Mori: I was wondering if you would like to have a lesson on how to defend and fight for yourself.

Shinigami Ruler: I would so like that! But one thing…

Mori: What's that one thing?

Shinigami Ruler: That all my readers get to come along too!

Mori: Okay. I'm cool with that.

Honey: Can I come!

Mori: Yeah

Honey: YEAH! Okay, well I am going to go get cake so see 'ya!

Mori: Bye

~Honey has left the conversation~

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well! All my readers that have read this are able to come with me to a class with Mori and Honey! WOOT WOOT! Okay well see you guys there!

Next chapter will be about…..well….you will have to wait and see! Bye!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	7. Chapter 7

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: That was a fun lesson! Thanks Mori for teaching me!

Mori: Your welcome Shinigami.

Shinigami Ruler: I bet my readers liked it too!

Mori: I bet they did too!

Shinigami Ruler: We should do that more!

Mori: Yeah…!

Mori: Wait! Will your readers be there!

Shinigami Ruler: I don't know it depends.

Shinigami Ruler: Why?

Mori: I just want to spend time with you.

Mori: /.\

Shinigami Ruler: AWE! Your so sweet!

Shinigami Ruler: How about we go on a 'hang out' Friday.

Mori: Seriously. Are you joking?

Shinigami Ruler: Nope! Friday night you and me will go hang out somewhere?

Mori: Where do you want to go?

Shinigami: Lets go to the movies!

Mori: Okay..I like that idea!

Shinigami Ruler: Okay! Than it's a date…

Shinigami Ruler: HANGOUT! I meant hangout!

Mori: We can make it a date…?

Shinigami Ruler: /.\

Mori: Shinigami, will you do the honors of going on this date with me?

Shinigami Ruler: Yes. I will.

Mori: YES!

Shinigami Ruler: Lol.

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Honey: HI! What you guys talking about…?

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

~Kyoya have been added to the conversation~

~Tamaki have been added to the conversation~

~Haruhi have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Mori..do you want to tell them?

Mori: Sure.

Mori: Me and Shinigmai are going out on a date Friday.

Kyoya: Not surprised,

Hikaru and Karou: LUCKY!

Haruhi: Congrats

Tamaki: NICE!

Honey: Go Takashi!

Hikaru: Shinigami Ruler! Why can't we go on a date with you!

Karou: Yeah! Why can't we!

Shinigami Ruler: You guys never asked…

Mori: Anyway I already asked her. She is mine for now.

Shinigami Ruler: /.\ *blushes*

Hikaru and Karou: AHH!

~Hikaru and Karou have left the conversation~

Tamaki: I think that Shinigami is lucky to have Mori.

Tamaki: And Mori to have Shinigami

~Tamaki has left the conversation~

Haruhi: Very lucky! Both of you!

~Haruhi has left the conversation~

Kyoya: I don't really care.

~Kyoya has left the conversation~

Honey: Enjoy your guys date!

~Honey has left the conversation~

Mori: What time should I pick you up?

Shinigami Ruler: Does 8 sound good?

Mori: Yeah. Well see you then. Bye

Shinigami Ruler: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: I gotta go get ready! See you guys next chapter!

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~Chat Room Is Now Empty~


	8. Chapter 8

~Shinigami Ruler has been added to the conversation~

~Honey has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Honey! Where is Mori! He didn't come yesterday like he said he was!

Honey: The last time I talked to him was before he went to go get you.

Shinigami Ruler: He blew me off. That's all I know!

Honey: It must've been a mistake. Or something kept him waiting.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay then. Let's ask.

~Mori has been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: So, where were you last night!?

Mori: OMG! Shinigami! The stupid twins slashed my tires so I couldn't get there! I am so sorry!  
Shinigami Ruler: So your saying that the twins did this so you wouldn't go to the movies with me.

Mori: YES! You can even ask them in a private conversation.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay fine I will.

~Private Conversation~

~Hikaru and Karou have been added to the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Hello twins.

Hikaru: Hello!

Karou: Hey!

Shinigami Ruler: Did you guys slash Mori's tires last night so he wouldn't go to the movies with me?

Hikaru: …

Karou: Yes we did…

Hikaru: We got jealous and decided to do that.

Shinigami Ruler: Okay.

~Private Conversation Shut Down~

Mori: Well…?

Shinigami Ruler: They told me the truth. I believe you.

Mori: Good! How about we do a retake date.

Shinigami Ruler: I will like that.

Mori: And movies again..?

Shinigami Ruler: Yeah. But this time we get to go to Buffalo Wild Wings after!

Mori: Okay! Deal!

Shinigami Ruler: Okay. Looking forward to it!

Mori: Me too.

Shinigami Ruler: Well. See you then. Bye!

Mori: Bye!

~Mori has left the conversation~

Shinigami Ruler: Well..that was shocking. Well see you guys next chapter.

~Shinigami Ruler has left the conversation~

~The Chat Room Is Now Empty~


End file.
